


I really, really do

by idkman



Series: What's all the hype about? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, Jock Derek, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek Hale, almost blow job, because this is an alternate universe and i like people being alive and somewhat happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkman/pseuds/idkman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was fucked. Absolutely and utterly fucked. What the hell was he thinking asking Stiles motherfucking Stilinski to come over to his house for some nice dick on dick action? Nothing. That’s what he was thinking, nothing at all except for how good those hands would look wrapped arou— nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really, really do

**Author's Note:**

> i'm garbage lmao

Derek was fucked. Absolutely and utterly fucked. What the hell was he thinking asking Stiles motherfucking Stilinski to come over to his house for some nice dick on dick action? Nothing. That’s what he was thinking, nothing at all except for how good those hands would look wrapped arou— nope. If Derek could kick his own ass, he totally would. Stiles was pulling down the driveway now and Derek was honestly thinking about hopping out of his window and making a mad dash for the woods. 

And Stiles was parking his jeep and hopping out of it, waltzing up to the door like something out of a fucking movie. Derek wasn’t going to look desperate or anything, he was Derek Hale after all, so he waited for a few minutes before he answered the door. Not that it was easy because Stiles’ scent had Derek clawing at his hair and biting his hand to keep himself in check. He made his way slowly over to the door, schooling his facial expression as he pulled the door open. 

Stiles was leaning against the door frame with a smirk, shirt collar pulled slightly to the side revealing a little bit of his collarbone and that long pale neck on display, moles dotting his skin beautifully. Derek’s uneasy thoughts vanished because holy shit was he ready to have sex with this guy and now he understood why the fuck everyone wanted to get in this guys’ pants. 

“You gonna let me in or are you going to keep gawking at me?” Stiles asked slowly, giving Derek a once over. 

Derek hastily moved out of the way, gesturing for him to come in. Not one for being patient, Derek took hold of Stiles’ hand as soon as he closed the door and tugged him up the stairs towards his room. Stiles chuckled, “Forget the pleasantries, we’re getting right down to business. I like it.” 

Derek didn’t respond, opting to kick his door closed and shove Stiles against the wall and capture his lips in a rushed, awkward kiss that involved clanking of teeth and a sharp hiss of pain. Stiles put his hands on Derek’s chest, pushing the boy backwards a little and laughing at his frown, “Easy there, tiger. What’s the rush?” 

Derek leaned in to mouth at Stiles’ neck, muttering out a breathy, “Just ready to find out what the big hype is all about.” as he pushed his thigh between the smaller boys’ legs, putting a bit of pressure where it was needed. 

“Mm.” Stiles moaned, letting his head fall back against the wall, giving Derek more access to bite at his neck. Derek sucked bruises into the delicate flesh, hands moving up under the hem of Stiles’ shirt to grip his sides more firmly. Stiles’ was more than okay with making out and touching; but honestly, his dick was not. It was rubbing rather uncomfortably against his clothing and he wanted them off, now. He mentioned as much and then bit back a moan as Derek fell to his knees. 

Derek mouthed at Stiles’ bulge, slowly unbuttoning his jeans as he went. Loving the sinful sounds Stiles was making, loving that he was the one hearing this. He briefly wonder if Stiles made those sounds with his other flings and then stamped that jealous thought out like a fire because he had no right. And then he pulled down Stiles’ pants, boxers and all. Derek was stunned at how perfect Stiles’ dick was. It was the right size and thickness, everything about it screamed ‘suck worthy’ and ‘holy shit get in my ass’. And Derek had to get his mouth on it and then he’d let Stiles fuck him. 

He was leaning forward to tease Stiles a bit when the door was flung open and his sister was barging in his room rambling about some asshole that cut them off on the way home, not noticing the two boys up against the wall. Cora plopped on the bed and finally looked around, jumping up from the bed and covering her eyes, “WHAT THE FUCK?! Derek, oh my god, no what the fuck?! This is, oh my god, I’m scarred! MOM!” 

“Cora, no!” Derek yelled furiously as he jumped up and ran after her down the hallway.

Stiles was not going to stay around for that mess, no thank you. He pulled his pants back up and got the hell out of there by sneaking out of Derek’s window, because awkward family encounters were not his thing. As Stiles sped out of the drive way and down the road, he felt some sort of disappointment because dammit that sex would’ve been fucking amazing. He shrugged and turned up his radio, making a note to get Derek’s number from someone so they could get on to the hot dick touching he had been promised.

**Author's Note:**

> again feedback is cool and appreciated, not that you have to or anything, but it's nice.


End file.
